Spectrum Of Sickness
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: Finn has to find a cure for Jake. It won't be easy but he won't journey alone.
1. Jake's Omen

Spectrum of Sickness

It was a new day in the Land Of Ooo as the sun bathes the land in its glorious sunshine. Its two heroes were outside of their Tree Fort playing a game of Throw-n-catch!

"Go long Jake!" Finn shouted as loud as he could. He prepared the perfect throw technique.

"Dude I'm like as far as you can throw that thing." Jake shouted back at him. The magic dog was so far he was almost in the Ice Kingdom. He doubted Finn would even be able to throw that far.

"Here it comes!" Finn shouted one more time before he twirled in a circle 3 times each rotation faster than the last. At the end of the third rotation Finn extended his arm to full length and then he let go of the disk that he was carrying.

With all of the power Finn threw it with as well as the added momentum he got from his spinning the disk went off flying at a tremendous speed.

Within a few seconds Jake saw the disk came into full view. He readied himself as it came closer to him.

"I got it!" Jake said as he started to run towards the incoming disk. Jake got closer before he jumped high up into the air. He then caught the disk in his mouth but the forceful impact of the disk caused Jake to fall backwards.

"Ooof" Jake said falling into a bush full of flowers. It took him a second before he finally rose out of the bush with the disk still in his mouth.

"HA! HA! I got it!" Jake said triumphantly as he stepped out of the bush of oddly placed flowers that shined in the sunlight.

Afterwards Jake stretched himself all the way back to the Tree Fort where Finn was waiting for him.

"Dude I totally caught it in my mouth." Jake said stoked. "Like a hardcore dog!" he added.

"That's awesome man." Finn complimented him. "Wanna go at it again?" he asked.

Jake was about to answer but suddenly he felt weak and lacked the usual energy he had. "No man I kind of pooped." Jake said taking in a few short breathes.

"Aww what already…..but we just started playing." Finn countered.

"Sorry dude I guess I just need to get a little rest and I'll be ready to play Throw-n-Catch with you ok?" Jake said walking into the Tree Fort still breathing in and out harder than usual.

"Boo!" Finn said disappointed with his friends actions but he figured he could wait a bit before playing some more.

"Oh well, time to see if BMO has any new games." Finn said to himself. The human walked into the Tree Fort and closed the door to keep out any unwanted intruders like The Ice King or Princess Bubblegum for trying to collect taxes from them.

"Yo, BMO where you?" Finn said out loud hoping to get a response.

"I'm right here Finn." BMO said sitting on the couch. "Did you see Jake? He didn't look too operational." BMO added with an odd term.

"Yeah he's just tired so let's just let him get some rest." Finn said to BMO. "Anyway, you got any new games for me?" Finn asked.

BMO nodded happily before responding. "Yes I just created a new game called Final Fantasy V!"

"Uhh Five? What happened to Final Fantasy 4, 3, 2, and 1?" Finn questioned wondering about the other sequels.

BMO squinted his eyes. "Do you want to play or are you going to ask questions all day?" the little computer said.

"I'll play. I'll play. Finn repeated himself grabbing one of BMO's controllers and then sat down on the floorboards. BMO then sat down before he emulated the game.

"ALRIGHT! LEVEL UP!" Finn shouted as he gained more exp for his video game characters. He went to battle monster after monster in the virtual world until he was strong enough to take on its final boss.

As he played Finn could hear distant coughing from the upper level. Finn knew it was Jake and he became worried for him as he continued hearing his coughing which got louder each time he heard them.

"Yo, Jake, are you feeling alright buddy?" Finn shouted as he saved his game. The human only got a moan in response.

Worried for his best bro Finn rushed up to his and Jake's bedroom where he found Jake lying on his bed not looking to great. He was literally as sick as a dog.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Finn asked concerned.

Jake could hardly get any words out. "Finn….dude….I…Don't…Feel…so….good…." Jake said unable to stop breathing as heavily as he was. His whole entire color was a bit faded from its usual orange color.

"Oh man this isn't normal." Finn said panicking a little bit. His concern for his brother's health suddenly became a number one priority in his mind. "I need to get you to a medical center." Finn said. Jake didn't respond back to him but Finn knew that's what he wanted.

As Finn carefully lifted Jake out of his bed he could feel Jake's body was really cold. "Oh Glob you're really messed up Jake." Finn said worriedly. "But don't worry man; I'll get you better I promise." Finn said as he held onto his brother tightly walking out of the house and into the Grass Lands. The human boy's was on his was to his destination; The Candy Kingdom.


	2. Time Limit!

Spectrum of Spectrum

Finn huffed as he ran into the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Jake remained silent as he lay within his brothers arms no better off than he was 5 minutes ago. Many of the candy people looked with confusion on their faces; confused as to what was happening but taking a glance at Jake made it clear that it wasn't anything good.

Finn rushed into the Candy Kingdom castle where the infirmary was located. Once he was there he found Dr. Ice Cream already tending to Cinnamon Bun for minor injuries.

"Dr. Ice Cream! Dr. Ice Cream!" Finn shouted getting her undivided attention though catching her off guard a bit.

"Whoa there what is it?!" Dr. Ice Cream responded.

"It's Jake….He's really messed up." Finn said panicky.

"I can see that." Dr. Ice Cream replied taking a look at Jake. Upon seeing Jake, the doctor knew what the human boy had come in for.

"Just lay him down here." Dr. Ice Cream said calmly patting her hand down on a small bed for her patients. Finn did so and hoped to hear some news about what was wrong with his best friend.

Dr. Ice Cream was taking diagnostics on Jake checking his heart rate and such until Princess Bubblegum came into the room.

"Hey Finn, What's the matter?" The princess said taking notice of the human boy's anxiety.

"Oh hey Princess" Finn replied not looking at her. "Jake is really sick and it seems to be getting worse by the second." Finn said not taking his eyes off of his dear brother.

The Princess glanced at the sick dog; Taking notice of his pale orange color and almost immediately knew what was wrong with him. "Uh Oh…He's been poisoned." Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn turned around to meet her. "Poisoned…..By what?" Finn asked.

"Plantoids…." PB said knowingly. "I assume Jake must've unknowingly ran into a bush full because of his pale color." She explained.

"Plantoids..?" Finn murmured wondering what they were. "What do they do?" Finn asked.

"Well…." PB began to explain as dread began to overcome her face. "Plantoids p-" Bubblegum got out before she was interrupted by another voice.

"_Jake?" A feminine voice called out. _

Finn and PB turned their heads to see Lady Rainicorn at the door; her baby bump still visible halfway down her long and slender body.

"Uh oh…" Finn and PB said together. They both stood back a little to make way for the rainicorn who wasted no time to get to his lovers side.

Lady started to tear up seeing Jake like this. She was used to seeing him with a few bruises here and there but nothing of this caliber. To everyone it looked like Jake was dying.

"L…lad..y" Jake muttered opening his eyes again and seeing his beloved girlfriend. He smiled again but his internal pain caused him to frown and moan slightly. He put his paws over his chest and pushed on it as if attempting to suppress the pain he felt.

"_Jake…"_ Lady Rainicorn said sadly tearing up as she hugged him in a deep embrace. Normally Dr. Ice Cream wouldn't allow people to touch her patients as it usually wasn't a good idea, but she didn't have the heart to try to stop the rainicorn from doing so.

Watching to two hug for some time; Finn looked back at PB. "You were saying." Finn said quietly. Hoping to get some new information on what was making his brother deathly ill.

"Right…" PB said taking her eyes off of her best friend and to Finn. "When someone is exposed to Plantoids they get poisoned by the pollen they give off." PB explained. "Normally Plantoids won't normally do anything if the person isn't exposed to too much but I think Jake must've went into a big bush full of them somewhere." PB said with despair. "I'm if we don't get an antidote for Jake he will…" PB cut herself off not wanting to dispel the news in front of Lady. All the stress would definitely overcome her and even affect her pregnancy.

Finn knew what PB was going to see and he whimpered at the thought of losing his best friend forever, especially to a bunch of stupid plants. He vowed to himself, Lady Rainicorn and most importantly; Jake that he would go find the cure to his illness.

"Princess! Tell me where to find the cure!" Finn said with absolute determination.

"Well I can create the cure, but to do this I need 3 important ingredients." PB said taking out a small piece of notebook paper. She then took out a pen and started to write down the names as she spoke them.

"First I need Elerium-115…..then I need some cobalt seeds and then finally some antioxidant powder." She explained writing all of them down and handing the sheet of paper to Finn.

"Sweet!" Finn said. "But where do I find them?" He questioned.

"You can find all that stuff in Wizard City I think." PB said outing a hand to her head.

"Ai yai yai Wizard City!?" Finn said. "It'll take a while for me to get there." Finn said. He knew he had to do it though. For Jake's sake and he was determined.

"_Let me go with you Finn." _Lady Rainicorn said jumping into the conversation. Finn didn't understand what she said but PB did completely and she did not approve.

"No Lady you shouldn't go!" PB said going against Lady's intentions to go with Finn.

"_Why not? Jake is sick and I need to help him."_ Lady argued. She seemed as determined as Finn was.

"Lady, I'm only saying this because Wizard City is notorious for having vengeful wizards and other spell-casters. Finn is able to take care of himself, but you're pregnant. It's too dangerous for you to go." Bubblegum explained to the rainicorn.

"_But…_" Lady started trying to rebut the argument but PB had a good point. She'd be putting her unborn babies at risk if she went to the Wizard City.

By now Finn was aware what Lady wanted to do. He was sympathetic for her but he also agreed.

"It's OK Lady. You can help Jake by staying at his side. He needs you as much as he needs me." Finn said to the rainicorn. "Even though Wizard City is kind of faraway I'll be back I'm a jiffy."

Lady then took a moment to think things through. She knew it was reasonable to do what Finn said and stay by Jake, but it seemed like it would be so much more to help Finn by aiding his travel to Wizard City therefore she'd be helping Jake more than just by idly staying by seeing him in his current condition.

"_No…"_ Lady simply said. _"I really want to go and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." _Lady said. She knew Jake would risk anything for her so she'd risk anything for him. She'd just have to be a little bit more careful about what she'd do with her pregnant self.

Finn looked at Lady guessing she was still arguing to go with him. "Lady…" He started but saw no point in continuing with the argument. It would be better if they stopped wasting time arguing and just went on ahead.

PB sighed. "Fine Lady, but if you really must go bring this." PB said walking over to a wall and opening a secret compartment. She then brought out a green gemstone that was small but big enough to be held in a hand.

"It's supposed to protect against certain spells like transfiguration and some aggressive ones. " PB explained giving the stone to Finn.

"Thanks princess" Finn and Lady Rainicorn both said

"Now go! Every second counts!" PB said almost impatiently. She knew Jake didn't have too long before he would succumb to the poison.

"Right!" Finn and Lady both said simultaneously. "Let's go Finn." Lady said lowering herself so Finn could properly get on her back.

Finn knew this would be a obstacle not being able to understand her but none of that mattered. They had a time limit and now wasn't the time to speculate about translations. He got onto Lady with the protective gemstone in his backpack.

Lady then flew off in the direction of Wizard City at full speed. Finn was barely able to hang onto the rainicorn. The two of them were completely different but they did share one common thought and motive.; To save Jake.

To Be Continued

**Oh and if you couldn't tell this is a Finn and Lady fic. Lady's dialogue is italicized to indicate her respective lauguage and this is after she gets pregnant but before her puppies are born.**


End file.
